


A High Risk Romance

by Kenziestarr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenziestarr/pseuds/Kenziestarr
Summary: FBI Agent Emma Swan is given the case of her life catching Regina Mills' stalker. But what happens when the job of her life could end up costing her life?





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A High risked Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367362) by Kenzziestarr. 



> This chapter very briefly shows a BDSM scene there will be flashback at the beginning of it and end flashback at the end. Skip it if you need.

_“Emma don’t do this. Please don’t do this, don’t leave me.” I hear Regina say as I fold a shirt and shove it into my suitcase._

_“Well I can’t stay here. This never should have happened. I never should, no, WE, never should have let this happen. You are a_ **_client_ ** _Regina. One of the most important clients I could ever have and you just threw it in my face.”_

_“So I'm a client now?” She asks with pain in her voice_

_“I could lose my JOB! All because I was so careless as to let myself fall for you.” I grab my suitcase and start towards the door._

_“Emma please I...I love you! Don’t do this!” Just then two gunshots ring out and the world around me goes black._

_“Emma!!!”_

 

**_EIGHT MONTHS EARLIER……._ **

 

I hate my life. Well on days like this at least. Days when my boss calls me to his office for a ‘talk’. Days when I wish the ground would just swallow me up never to return. Hold on I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Emma Rose Swan and I **_NEVER_ ** get what I want. I continue walking to my bosses office. And as I do I hear my colleague Stephanie mumble, “ Dead woman walking.” under her breath. And others look at me with pity on their faces. I’m sure the whole floor knows I’m about to be fired. As I round the corner and reach the doors of doom I stop and say my last Hail Mary's. When I finally work up the nerve to open the door I am frozen by the scene in front of me. My boss, smiling and spinning around in his chair. Was I really so hard to work with that he is this happy he gets to fire me? When he finally noticed my presence he stopped spinning.

“Emma, you have no idea how much I love you.” He says walking over to me and hugs me so tight that I can barely breath.

“Okay, um… one, this is just a little bit weird so let me go, and two, why do you love me so much?” I ask, still struggling in his arms.

“Oh yes, sorry. I’m just so damn pleased with you. You have no idea how proud I am of you.” He says while releasing me only to grab hold of me by my shoulders, holding me at arms length.

“I don’t see why, I haven’t done anything.” I say getting annoyed.  

I’ve been here for the past minute and still don’t know why since I know it's not because I am about to get fired.

“Yet. You haven’t done anything yet. My boss wants my best gal, you are my best ga-” He says but I cut him off.

“Best gal?! Best gal! What am supposed to be? Some type of  prostitute?!”

“No you are the best ga- female analyst that the FBI has. ”

“Got that right!”

“And he wa-”

“And what’s with wanting a woman?” By the look he’s giving right now I think that was my last outburst.

“Well if you would shut up and let me finish a sentence you would know by now!” Well now I feel like a scolded teenager.

“I apologize Sir, please continue.”

“As I was saying my supervisor has a job for you, since you are the best I have, to protect one of the benefactors daughters until the threat is executed, her name is Regina Mills. Understood?” If I said I was shocked _and_ sacred it would be an understatement.

Maybe even the understatement of the year.

The Mills family is the most powerful family in Maine. They are the root of the reason why I became the person I am today.

Memories of the past start flooding in.

**_Flashback…_**

_“Have you had enough?” The voice says from behind me, hitting me again when I don’t answer fast enough._

_“Yes.” I say receiving another hit._

_“Yes what, you insolent child?”_

_“Yes Mistress Cora.”_

**_End flashback_ **

“Hello...Earth to Emma.” My boss says attempting to get my focus back on him.

“Yes sir, but did you say Regina Mills? As in the daughter of Henry and Ava Mills? As in the most powerful family in Maine?” I ask still a little stunned by all that is being thrown my way.

“Yes, and your flight leaves on tomorrow at five am, that way you way will be in Boston by at least six am so you can be debriefed by seven and working on catching this crazy person by eight. I suggest you leave now so you can go home and get ready. I’ll take care of anything you need of your team from here.” He says and walks back around to sit down at his desk.

Then it hits me. Rage, red hot rage is what is coursing through my veins. Then something else dawns on me.

“Boston? Why do I need to go to Boston? The whole family lives here in Maine.”

“Ms. Mills is there on vacation for four weeks. And before you start worrying about you know who, he can go with you as long as he doesn’t cause any problems.” Hmm… A four week stay in Boston wouldn’t destroy _everything_ good I’ve built in my life. Maybe just the walls I built around ever being there, but it's only four weeks, a month. I can do a month in Boston.

“Fine. I will start packing.”

“Oh. And Emma, The Mills’ have booked their private plane for you.”

“Oh really? How nice and gracious of them.” I say sarcastically making my way to the door, closing it behind me as I look up I see a number of people quickly turn their heads and Stephanie walks up to me.

“It was real nice working with you Emma.” Stephanie says. Okay. Now I’m furious.

“Stephanie, you will be happy to know I didn’t get fired. I got a huge bonus.”

 

I buzz into my apartment building and head straight for my apartment, deactivating the alarm as soon as I enter.

“Baby I’m home.” I call out as I place my keys and badge in the bowl and hang my coat up.

“I’m in the kitchen.” I hear him call out as I put my gun in the safe by the door before making my way to the kitchen.

“What’s cooking? Smells good.” I say kissing his head as he stands on a chair so he can see into the pot of spaghetti sauce on the stove.

“I’m clearly making spaghetti mom.”

“I have something to tell you.” I tell him as I help him poor the noodles into the sauce.

“Let me guess, you have some killer shooting up helpless people and you have to go stop them?”

“Henry!”

“Well it's true! You start it the same way every time.”

“Well it’s different this time. Nolan said I could bring you with me. You can stay in the apartment I have there. You won't see me all the time but at least you'll see me everyday, right?”

“I can go with you? I’ve never been able to go with you.”

“Well I’ve never had an apartment in any of the other places I’ve gone to.”

“Well where are we going that you have an apartment there?” He asks as he plates some spaghetti and salad on a plate then hands it to me.

“Boston.” I say putting it on my spot at the table.

“Why do you have an apartment in Boston?” He asks as he pushes the chair he had been standing on over to the counter, going back to get his plate before sitting at his place at the table.

“Because I used to live there.”

“In Boston? You used to live in Boston? When?”

“Before you were born.”

“Mom. You had me when you were eighteen. How is it possible that a pregnant eighteen year old made enough to own her own apartment?”

“I guess the same possibility that made my ten year old so damn smart.” I say reaching across the table to ruffle his hair.

Knowing how much he hates it and will instantly change the topic just to lecture me on it.

“MOM! Honestly? How hard can it be to not do that? Do you know how long it takes to do my hair? To make sure it is absolutely perfect?”

             When Henry and I get to the airport we are escorted to the loading dock for Mills Publishing. We have about a twenty minute wait time so I decide to read the background information on this so called threat I will be dealing with, while Henry looks at the planes landing and taking off.

I open the file and start reading.

“You have got to be kidding me right now.”

“What?” Henry asks from where he is by the window.  
“Nothing. See how many airlines you can find.” I say looking back at the file in my hands.

Both of the threats here are minors; prank calls from no one, and fan letters. Neither of these is of FBI level. I grab my bag and call my boss.

“SSA Nolan.”

“What the hell is this supposed to be David?” I ask pointing at the file in front of me, even though I know he can’t see me.

“I’m going to go ahead and assume you read the file.”

“Yes, I read the file and you want me to  tell you what I found?” I ask rhetorically.

“No, but I’m sure you are going to tell me anyway.”

“I found absolutely no reason for me to be needed here David!” I yell in a whisper as I see the pilot heading towards me.

“Ms. Swan I presume?” He asks.

“Agent Swan. And Henry, my son.” I correct him pointing at Henry as he continues counting airline companies.

“Of course Agent Swan, the plane will be ready shortly.” He says and walks away.

“Emma there was something that happened that was too sensitive to be  put in the case files. On the morning of February the seventh a human heart was sent to Ms.Mills’ apartment shortly after she left for her trip. Therefore she is not aware of the incident and will not be notified of it until the situation is handled unless you can find a way to do it without compromising the case. Now get on that plane and do what you do best. Catch the monster causing all this trouble. That’s in order Agent Swan.” He says to me in his no nonsense voice.

“Yes Sir I won’t disappoint you.”

“I know you won’t. Now don’t call me again unless you are calling to tell me you caught the guy or you are in cardiac arrest, you got it.” He says and I can shear the smile in his voice

“Will do Sir. Goodbye Sir.”

“Goodbye Agent Swan.” He says and hangs up.

 

     Once  we board the plane I am surprised by the amount of walking space there actually is. When I’m seated and sure that Henry is somewhere safe with my phone, it doesn’t take long for me to slip into a restful and peaceful sleep. Dreaming of brown hair and piercing cognac eyes. I’m woken what feels like only minutes later by the gentle caress of the stewardess.  
“Miss.Swan, the plane will be landing soon. Would you like something to eat or drink? Henry already has an apple juice and crackers. ” She asks.

“Um.. some water would be fine thank you.” I must have been asleep the whole time.

“I hope you had a nice flight Miss.Swan.” She says coming back with a bottle of water.

“I did thank you Miss-”

“Ruby but everyone calls me Red.”

“Thank you Red and you can call me Emma. Not many people can do that.”

“Well Emma if you don't mind my asking who are you. I mean the only women that ride this plane are for Ms.Mills  if you can catch my drift. But none of them have had a kid with them.” She says sitting down opposite my seat.

“I don't get it.” I say even though I have an idea where she's going with this.

“Lets just say that they go in ten dollar outfits and leave in thousand dollar outfits. You catching on yet?”

“Are you telling me I’m putting myself in the line of potential danger for an heiress that hires prostitutes?”

“So you're not one of them?”

“No. I work for the FBI I was sent here to protect Ms. Mills and catch the person stalking her and now my possible suspect list just tripled in size.”

“FBI huh.You have to be at least thirty.”

“Twenty-nine thank you.” I say laughing.

“Well now that that's settled I will go back to my seat. Bye Emma it was nice talking with you. Bye henry, you take care of your mom.”

“Don’t worry I will.” Henry says smiling as he bounces down the corridor

Once of the plane and after exchanging  numbers and emails with Red I make my way to the pick up area of the airport. There is a woman with a holding a sign with my name.

"Hello, you must be my boss’s boss. This is my son Henry." I say shaking her hand.

“Director Mary Margaret Blanchard, I’ve heard a lot of things about you. It's very nice to meet you Henry. I hope in a few years you'll take interest in your mother line of work.” She says walking towards a black Audi SUV.

“In a very long time I hope.” I say as I close my door making sure Henry is buckled up.

“We will be heading to Ms. Mills’ Boston office to get you put in the security loop and introduce you to Ms.Mills  herself and go from there.” She says as we head into the Boston traffic.

When we get to the building we go straight to the security room because Regina is still in a meeting.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone walking towards Henry and me and immediate move him behind me.

“Hi, my name is Belle, I work for Miss. Mills and I would love to look after this young man while you work.” She says with a soft australian accent.

“Mom can I please?” Henry begs looking u at me with his big brown puppy eyes.

“Yes you can go. And behave.”

“I will!” He yells behind him as they walk off in the direction she came from before.

Hood the head of Mills security introduces everyone starting with Killian Jones who is directly after him then John Little. There are a few more but they are just backup in case someone is sick.

“Jones you will be Ms. Swan’s Cpo for the duration of sher st-”

“It’s Agent Swan and Jones will do nothing of the sort. No offense but I can protect myself. I have been trained in close combat and target shooting. It seems to have slipped your mind that I work for the FBI.”

“What's the FBI doing here Hood?” We all turn to see the greek goddess known as Regina  Mills standing in the doorway looking downright sinful in a charcoal gray suit that brings out her eyes perfectly.

“I’m here because someone is stalking you.”

“I know that but it’s serious enough to involve the FBI.” Regina says running her hands through her hair.

“I going to assume you don't know the heart then.” I say pitching the bridge of my nose feeling a headache make its presence known.


	2. Meetings and Developments

“WHAT HEART!?” Both Hood and Regina yell at the same time.  
“The day after you left for your trip, a human heart was sent to your apartment with a note saying ‘this represents my heart that will forever be yours.’ Now back to what I was saying, I work for the FBI, therefore, I do not need a CPO. I can and have taken down a man twice my size, and I have a better shooting range than any other agent in the FBI office.” I say and I regret it as I can practically see the puzzle pieces in Regina's head fitting together.  
“Follow me please and you as well Hood.” Regina says.  
“Why? And to where?” I ask.   
“To the basement so you can prove you don’t need a CPO.”

In the basement there is a large fighting ring,some punching bags, and six treadmills. I take off my suit jacket and hand it to Regina .  
“Don’t wrinkle that okay.” I say as I climb into the ring.  
“Hood I’m sorry.” I saw squaring up to him.  
“For what?” He asks as he starts to walk around the ring.  
“Just know, you brought this on yourself.” I say as Hood begins to run towards me. As he goes to grab me I grab his wrist and pin it behind his back, applying a little bit of pressure so he drops to his knees before I let him go.  
"You saw that right? And I'm not even trying-" I'm cut off by Hood grabbing me from behind.  
"Big mistake Hood." I tell him before elbowing his ribs enough to cause pain but not hurt him.  
"Okay you got, you win no CPO. And agent Swan if you ever find yourself in need of a job you come find me."  
"Thank you, I might have to take you up on that offer Hood. Now that that's settled how about we go find the woman stalking you?"  
"How do you know that it's a woman stalking me?"  
"Are you gay?" I ask looking him square in the eye hearing the guys behind me chuckle.  
"Excuse me?" She says stepping a bit closer causing me to take a step back.  
"If the person stalking you was a woman that would make you gay because a woman would not send a straight woman a heart no matter how crazy they were it's the first rule in being a lesbian or being gay period."  
"Are you gay Agent Swan?" She says taking yet another step closer to me, and again I go to step back only to be stopped by the wall.  
“Excuse me? You have no right to ask me that." I say pushing her away from me and off the wall.   
“So you have the right but I don’t? How is that right or fair?”   
“First of all, life isn’t fair. Second of all, I am a federal officer sent here to keep you from getting killed. Therefore I can ask you that question and many more, Ms. Mills.” I tell her pointing my finger at her as if I was speaking to a child. As she goes to say something my phone starts to ring.  
“Excuse me Ms. Mills.” I say as I step away to answer the call.  
“Agent Swan.” I answer in all professionalism.  
“Agent Swan there has been a development in the Mills case and you need to get her down here right now.” I hear Director Blanchard say.   
“May I ask what the development has been?” I ask Director Blanchard.  
“Her mother, Ava Mills was just rushed to the hospital. She sustained multiple stab wounds to the lower and upper abdomen. We believe her attacker was the same person who is stalking her daughter.” She says and I can feel my heart drop.  
“Oh my God. Should I tell her?”  
“Not unless you want a whole nother problem on your hands. She will want to go to the hospital to see her and she can’t do that, we don’t want her statement to be compromised.” She says slightly rushed.  
“Okay we will be there shortly.”  
“I will see you when you get here Agent.” She says and hangs up.  
“What was that about?” She asks before I can say anything.  
“We need to go the Boston FBI Headquarters right now, that's all I can tell you Ms. Mills.” I say trying to remain calm.  
“No. You will tell me what is going on right now.” She says raising her voice.   
“I have been advised by my superior not to inform you of the development until we have reached the headquarters Ms. Mills.” I say, picking at a piece at thread on my shirt, not daring to look her in the eyes.  
“Hood, bring the car around.” Regina says and I can feel her eyes on the top of my head.  
“Yes ma’am. Will we be following you in your car Agent Swan?” Hood asks me.  
“No. My car is back in Seattle, where you go I go so let's get going please.” I say as Regina and I head for the front of the building.  
“How long have you worked for the government?” She asks me looking in the opposite direction.   
“Almost eleven years.” I answer her question knowing she meant how long had I worked for the FBI.  
“You have worked for the FBI for eleven years?” She asks visibly stunned by the answer I had previously given her.   
“No, I have worked for the FBI for four years. When you say government you are including the year I was a patrol officer, the six years I worked in the homicide division, and the four years I have worked as an FBI agent.” I say just as Hood pulls up in a black SUV with tinted windows.  
“Where to Agent Swan?” Hood asks once I am settled in the passenger seat.   
“201 Maple Street.” I say receiving glares from them both.  
“Really? That's just two blocks away, should we just walk instead?”  
“No, there is somewhere else we need to be after and we will need the car.” I say trying to keep my mouth shut until we have reached the first destination.  
It does not take that long for us to reach the Boston headquarter and we are soon after standing in the elevator heading for the 23rd floor.  
When the elevator doors open Director Blanchard is standing directly in front of us.  
“Agent Swan.” She says as a greeting.  
“Director.” I answer back.  
“Ms. Mills, follow me to my office please there is something we need to discuss .”   
I am not sure what to do so I go to sit but Director Carson stops me.  
“Agent Swan I do believe you are suppose to go where Ms. Mills goes.” She says holding the door to her office open for m to follow.  
“Hood, you are to not let Mills out of this building until I say other wise. There will be other Agents to help you.” I whisper to Hood so Regina won’t hear.  
“May I ask why?” He whispers back.  
“Swan.” The Director yells from the other side of her desk.  
“Just do it, you will find out soon enough.” I say as I step in the office and close the door.  
“Ms. Mills as you may know there has been a development in the case of you're stalking, correct?” Director Carson says as I step into the corner opposite the chair Regina has chosen to sit in.  
“I know of the development but not what the development is exactly.” Regina says looking me directly in the eye.  
“I’m not sure how to say this to prevent you from barging out of here, so I’m just going to say it. Your mother was attacked an hour ago.” She is barely able to finish her sentence before Regina is up on her feet shouting.”  
“You knew my mother was attacked and you didn’t tell me!?” She says rushing towards me, but before she can two other agents come in and just barely hold her down in her chair. “Why can’t I go see her? What hospital is she in? Who did this to her?” She asks once she is calm and is released from the hold the agents had her in.  
“You can’t see her because our agents in Seattle have requested that no one speak to her until they have spoken with her and she has given a full description of her attacker. She was rushed to the nearest hospital which was Cray Medical Center. She sustained multiple stab wounds to her upper and lower abdomen. Her doctors say she is doing remarkably well for a woman of her age Ms. Mills. She will be ready to go back home once the doctors are certain there is no sign of an infection, so your looking at maybe two to three weeks in the hospital and one to two weeks of bed rest.”  
“When can I go see my mother?” She says shifting her gaze onto the Director.   
“As of right now I can’t be sure so I won't tell you what I think.”  
“Thank you. That's much more than Agent Swan has given me.” She says fixing her stare back on me.  
“Ms. Mills there is something else you should know.” She tells him looking-for the first time since she was a teen probably- slightly uncomfortable.  
“Are you going to tell me are not?” She asks in something close to a growel.  
“We believe that the same woman stalking you is the woman who attacked your mother.”   
“YOU WHAT?!” It is at this point in the conversation that she gets up and heads towards the door before the Director or I can stop her. Once she is out of the room Hood is standing in front of the elevator doors stopping the escape.  
“Hood move! NOW!” She says, her loud voice ricocheting off the wall around us.  
“I was told to not let you leave this building until I am told otherwise. Ma’am.”   
“Hood you get out of my way right now or you will no longer be protecting me, but yourself from me.” Her voice barely above a whisper, anyone else would have been frightened by it but I have been through and seen worse than Regina - rich-greek goddess-like, stop it Emma,-Mills’ menacing whisper.  
“No offence, but she scares me a little bit more than you do ma’am.” Hood says causing Regina to turn back in my direction.  
“You do what you have to Swan.” Director Blanchard says as Regina starts to come my way.  
“You have been nothing but trouble since you arrived here!” She screams making to grab me by the neck. I wait until she is almost inches away and grab her arm pinning it behind her back, twisting it just a bit to inflict the right amount of pain causing her to drop down on her knees. She stops struggling for a few minutes so I release some of the twisting on her arm, as I do she rolls onto her back causing me to lose my footing and fall landing on my back. Giving her the opportunity to get on top of me pinning me to the ground by my wrist. Someone must have moved to remove Regina as I hear the Director say,   
“No leave her, she is trained to handle situations like this. If you help her she will never learn not to provoke Agent Swan into this state of mind anymore.” As she says this I remember being taught that when you are on the ground with an attacker above you ALWAYS go for the eyes, if that doesn’t work go for the nose. And if your hands are bound use your head the same way you would use your fist. So that's exactly what I did, I bring my head up as hard as I possibly could causing her to jump back off me in pain or shock I don’t know. I get up ready to take whatever she throws and notice her nose is bleeding, dripping onto her white dress shirt. I look over at the Director and see her smirking at Regina’s bleeding nose.  
“In all due respect Director, I did give her a fair chance-” But before I can finish my statement I feel a sting pain on the right side of my face. And as an FBI agent I am taught in self-defence and I was taught by my adoptive father Neal to hit back and hit hard when hit, then ask questions when the person who hit me regained consciousness. So that's what I did as I brought my right fist up and connected it to her left eye socket then following right after with my left connecting just below her chin effectively knocking her out cooled.  
“Smug arrogant bitch.” I say stepping over her body to look at my face in the mirror by the elevators.   
“Swan! You made your point and made me feel like a proud mom a little.” Director Blanchard says just as the phone in her office starts ringing and the fax machine starts printing out something.   
As I go to retrieve the fax, Director Carson comes out of her office looking deathly pale.  
“Emma, my office please.” She says and I know with her using my first name that this is personal and very serious. Before joining me in her office she retrieves the print out.  
“What is it?” I ask reaching for the paper but she pulls it out of my reach.  
“You should sit down for this Swan.” I do as told and I sit down in front of her desk and she sits in the chair next to me.


	3. How Much Worse

“I just received a call from SSA Nolan. The plane Ms. Mills owns was bombed, the plane was empty except for the pilot, unfortunately and he did not survive.”  
“Okay that's terrible, but what does it have to do with me?”  
“Emma, this picture was sent to your office along with a very poisonous plant.” She says and hands me the picture. It's supposed to be a picture of me being tied down and gagged while being hit. I know it's not me because I can’t see my FBI badge tattoo on my hip or the Lyon flower on my wrist. The caption says ‘You have been warned of what Mistress is capable of.’ I look up and she is looking back at me.  
“Okay, the suspect is in fact a woman Ms. Mills has had sexual relations with, and she is into BDSM. Again I ask, what does this have to do with me?”  
“A very poisonous plant was sent to your office Swan. You are her next target, you are in danger.” She says in a concerned voice.  
“Really? I just took down a fully grown man like an hour ago, and you think I’m afraid of another woman just because she sent a plant to my office? I don’t think so. Now if you will excuse me Director, I’m going to go wake sleeping beauty and find out more about this picture.” I stand and make my way over to Regina, who seems to be waking up.  
“Stay away from me you crazy bit-. “  
“You haven’t seen crazy yet, so shut up before I show you. Where was it taken? Why was it taken? And who is the woman in it? Because we both know it wasn’t me.” I say holding the picture in front of her. “And don’t lie, I’m only asking to be polite.”  
“It looks like it was taken in a room in my home. It was taken to insure my privacy. The woman in it is Mal'Lena Moore, she is an ex of mine if you will.”  
“In other words, it was taken in your playroom, you're using it as blackmail if she tries anything, and she is an ex submissive. That sound about right?” If looks could kill I would be dead from the look she is giving me.  
“Yes.” She says but drags the ‘s’ out like the snake she is.  
“See that wasn't so hard now was it?"  
"You're fired." She says and I almost laugh, almost.  
"Please. You can’t fire me, just like I can't quit. I am stuck with you until I catch the person who is doing this to you."  
“I would rather be stuck with a toddler.”  
“I would rather be stuck with someone who is worth my time, and worth saving, but I guess we aren’t going to get what we want!” My phone starts ringing just as I finish cutting her off.  
“Agent Swan.”  
“Some roses are red, some roses are white. Watch make a white rose red.” No it can’t be.  
“Who is this?”  
“You will find out soon enough Rose.” She lets out a shrill of a laugh before there is an explosion in the background and the line disconnects. What the hell was that?  
“What the hell is that?” Regina says looking out the south side window. There is a ball of smoke coming from what looks like a white Audi in the parking lot.  
“That would be the car I ordered for you Agent Swan.” Hood says looking over my shoulder.  
“When did you have time to order me a car?”  
“When you and boss were dancing.” Hood says.  
“And that is what she meant.”  
“What who meant?” Regina asks.  
“You're ex. ‘Some roses are red some roses are white watch me make a white rose red'.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything to me.”  
“That's because it’s not for you, it's for me. My middle name is Rose."  
"Why is she sending you these messages?"  
"She believes that you and I are in a relationship.”  
“Esta mujer está loca.” Regina says putting her head in both of her hands.  
“I hope to God you’re not be calling ME crazy.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Don’t play stupid Mills I speak four different languages one being Spanish. You just said ‘This woman is crazy’ so I hope for Hood’s sake you're talking about the crazy woman that just blew up a car.” Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. She was just down there and I missed the chance to get her. And that's when I realize it.  
“She was just down here.”

“What are you thinking Steele?” Blanchard asks as she leans up against the doorframe to her office.  
“I’m thinking we are going about this the wrong way. It takes at least forty minutes to attach a bomb to a spot that would cause that sort of explosion.” When I turn back to address the other agents in the room, Regina and Hood are looking at me with raised eyebrows.  
“What?”  
“You know how long it takes to put a bomb on a car. I went to the military and I don't know how long it takes to assemble a bomb.” Says Hood looking a bit stunned  
“Knowing how to disable a bomb is a mandatory course in the FBI academy. So knowing to take it apart you have to know how it is put together.”  
“Agent Swan, how are we going about the profile wrong.” Says the Director.  
“There are two or more people in on this.”  
“What does that mean?” Regina asks.  
“Are you normally this stupid or did you hit your head to hard on the ground when I decked you?”  
“Did you just call me stupid? No one calls me stupid.” She says stepping closer to me.  
“Oh I know how this is supposed go. ‘No Ms. Mills I would never do such a thing. Why I think you're just the smartest woman on the planet.” I say putting my hands on my hips and stepping towards her so we are less than a few feet from each other.  
“I don’t like your smart mouth are your attitude.”  
“I don’t like anything about you.” I tell her and she looks like she's about to pop the vein in her forehead.  
“Okay players, back in you're corners. We don’t need another fight.” Director Blanchard says pushing us apart.  
“Are you sure there is no other agent qualified to work this case?” She asks, not taking her eyes off of mine.  
“No Swan, you're the only one. I’d take that as a compliment if I were you.”  
“I don’t want to be qualified to work with an arrogant self centered childish egotistical daughter of a bit-”  
“Watch it Swan.” Says the director cutting me off before I can finish the full word.  
Before another word is said and for the second sense we have been here a phone starts ringing. Only this time it's Reginas.  
“Mills.” Suddenly she looks up and her eyes lock on mine with the power of hell behind them.  
“Put it on speaker.”  
“Zelena would you repeat that please.”  
“Gina there is a whole breaking news article online on people weekly. I’ll read it to you. ‘This just in explicit sources say that Doctor Ava Mills has been rushed to the hospital sustaining multiple stab wounds to her upper and lower abdomen. And in the tragic wake of Doctor Mills’ attack her daughter Regina Mills has been, as seen in the picture below, shaking up with... You guessed it Special Agent Emma Swan, the first and youngest woman to make lead detective on a drug bust and be promoted to and accepted into the FBI. See and hear everything here first.’ That's all it says pertaining to you and what happened to mom. I understand that you don't like getting all emotional around us so you go and bury yourself in something or someone else in this case instead to get your mind and stuff together. But mom was attacked today Regina so you need to show some damn respect and bring your ass home!” Her sister says finishing an octave higher than she started.  
“Zelena, I can’t come home yet.” Regina says still staring daggers at me.  
“Why the hell not? If you need a play toy bring that dumb blonde whore with you.”  
“Excuse me!?” I yell and grab the phone out of Regina's hand.  
“You have no clue who and what you are talking about Ms. Mills. That part about me being an FBI agent wasn’t just something made up online to draw attention. I can have you tracked down and detained for sexual insulting an FBI Agent. And if you must know your sister and I are not having any type of sexual interaction. The only reason we do interact with each other is pertaining to matters that does not concern you at the moment and if need arises and you need to be notified of what is going on an Agent from the FBI office in Maine will personally inform you of the events that have occurred. Do you understand me Ms. Mills ?” I ask into the phone just knowing that when I turn around Regina will be staring at me again.  
“Yes ma’am. And since you're not sleeping with Regina, how about you sleep with the better loo-” I end the call with an irritated breath.  
“I have had enough of this family for the rest of the week so I say let’s put a hold on this until Monday.” I say giving Regina back her phone never looking her in the eye. Once I get to the elevator Hood speaks.  
“So you are going to leave us until tomorrow?”  
“No. Until Monday when I have cleared my system of the large amount of alcohol I am about to consume at my apartment.”  
I say still waiting for the elevator to arrive.  
“You have in apartment here?” I hear Regina ask from directly behind me, sending shivers and jolts to unwanted places.  
“Yes I do. In fact I have an apartment or house near all FBI offices in all including a house in hawaii.” I answer as the elevator dings and finally opens and I step in.  
“Regina .” I say nodding my head in exit.  
“Emma.” She says, her eyes finding mine and I see a new emotion in her eyes. A look I haven't seen projected at me in a very long time.  
Lust.  
This can’t happen, she is a client I can't feel this way it is right. I think to myself while pacing back and forward in the elevator. I am about to step out of the elevator when my phone rings I look down and see an unrecognizable number.  
“Agent Swan.”  
“Why so professional Emma?”  
“Red? How are you?” I ask remembering I gave her my number after I departed from the plan.  
“I will be doing better if you agree to get drinks with me tonight.”  
“Well I don't see why not. My plans were to get drunk by myself why not add a friend to the mix as well?”  
“That's the spirit!”  
“Okay I’ll just send you the address to my apartment. See you around nine-thirty?”  
“Sounds great see you then, later.”  
“Later.” I say and end the call and stepping out the building only to remember that I don't have a car.  
“Dammit!” It’s three in the afternoon and I am stuck at the FBI headquarters thirty-two miles from my so I text Red the address asking her to pick me and Henry up from Regina's office, she texted back saying she won’t be long for her to get here.  
“I thought you were smarter than to show up here unannounced Emma.” Says a voice I thought I would never hear again.  
“Well that might be because I’m not here to see you Cora.” I say without turning around to answer her because I know it would piss her off.  
“Keeping your back to me is no way act after I did so much for you. I taught you better than that young lady!” She says and this time I do turn around to address her.  
“Don’t you dare! It has been ten years. You no longer have that kind of control over me! I am completely over that part of my life, and I will not let you have control over me and drag me back down. I have made something of myself! So you don’t get to address me like that ever again!” I yell at her and see her look over my shoulder. Whatever she sees makes her go green and stiff as a board.  
I turn around to see what is causing this reaction in her. There standing at the entrance of the building is one pissed off Regina Mills .  
“This day cannot get worse.” I mumble under my breath.  
“Regina.”  
“Gold.”  
“You know him? You know her? I stand corrected this day has just gotten worse.”


	4. Collision Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past and present meeting and nothing good every comes from bringing up the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight triggers for mention of abuse and rape.

“Regina.” Gold says with the normal snarl on his mouth.  
“Gold.” Regina says still looking directly at me.  
“You know him? You know her? I stand corrected this day has just gotten worse.” I muble the last part to myself.  
“How do you know him?” Regina asks.  
“Emma, how do you know her?” Gold asks at the same time as Regina.  
But before I can answer a white bentley with red wheels come roaring down the street stopping in front of me with the driver's side window rolling down I recognize Red's face instantly.  
“Hop in Swan!” She says happily.  
“Oh thank God!” I say running to the passenger's side but Red jumps out telling me to drive because she has no clue where to go. Ignoring both Regina and Gold I jump into the driver's seat zooming off in the direction of Regina's office to pick up Henry.  
“You look stressed Emma.” Red says calmingly while staring at.  
“Yeah well you would too if your past and present were on a collision course and your past was the polar opposite of how good your present was.” I say running a hand through my wayward hair for the umptenth time today.  
“I so have to get you wasted tonight.” Red says and I can tell she is trying to hold in her laugh and I can’t help but crack a smile causing her to erupt in laughter triggering my own to fill the whole car in stomach rumbling laughter.  
“What about Henry?” I finally ask once we have stopped laughing.  
“Well he’ll be asleep by then Swan.”  
“You know you don’t have to call me Swan right? We are friends, you can call me Emma.” I tell her as I pull onto the curb outside of the office.  
“I call you Swan because you are just mysterious and white as the birds. Seriously though you are really pale. Do you ever spend time outside?” Red questions as we step through the doors.  
“Nope. She doesn’t do anything but work, sleep and eat. And sometimes she doesn’t even eat.” Henry says announcing himself to the two of us.  
“Shut up Kid. Come on. It's almost past your bedtime.” Emma says throwing a smile at Belle while pulling Red away from her.  
“Call me.” Red mouths to her and giving her a devious smirk and a wink to match before giving into Emma.  
“Mom, why is Red here?”  
“Because this is kind of a vacation for you guys to and I wanted to hang with you and your mom.” Red answers for me once she sees me fumbling for an answer.  
“Oh, Okay.” Henry says and everyone is quitte for the remainder of the ride.  
“Why are we at this hotel?” Henry and Red question at the same time.  
“This isn’t a hotel it's an upscale apartment complex.”  
“This place is huge Emma! There has to be at least forty separate apartments.”  
“Twenty actually, all of them are two story. The first floor is the gym and the second and third are the apartments.”  
“Whoa. You must be loaded then.”  
“Not really. My umm. Mentor bought it for me when I got pregnant with Henry.” I say unlocking the door to my apartment.  
“Do you want a sandwich?” I call out to Red who is busy exploring my apartment yelling out every once in awhile to tell me how amazing my home is.  
“Yeah that would be great thanks.” She says coming towards the kitchen.  
“Okay they are almost done.”  
“Emma, can I ask you a question?” She asks sitting down at the bar in front of me.  
“Go for it.” I say as I finish her sandwich.  
“Who is that man you and Regina were talking to when I pulled up?”  
“You’ve seen him before?” I ask setting her sandwich in front of her.  
“I have but he was only ever with and that was when I was a little girl and would visit with my grandmother, she's the cook. But never with Regina. And now I’m wondering how you know him?”  
“Red… I want to tell you but. It’s… My past is extremely complicated.” I say turning away from her feeling ashamed of my past.  
“You said it out of your own mouth that we are friends Emma. That means you can tell me anything and vise versa.” She says coming around the counter lifting my head up to look her in the eyes.  
“Well. I'm an orphan. And one day when I was sixteen I met Gold.”  
“The man from earlier?” Red asks pulling me to sit down in one of the bar stools.  
“Yew the man from earlier. I stole from him. And instead of him taking me to the cops, we made a deal. I come and live with him and be his maid and he wouldn’t turn me in and he’d teach me how to live a proper life. In In the first two months he taught me how to sit, speak, eat, walk, and ballroom dance properly. But in those last ten months Red.” I stop to look up at her face and to calm myself because I have tried so hard to forget what happened, but somethings just can’t be forgotten.  
“I have never told anyone what he had done to me, and after ten years it’s still hard to talk about and put into words, so I’ll just show you.” I stand up and start to unbutton the buttons on my dress shirt, I turn around once all the buttons are done slowly letting the shirt fall down my arms to reveal my back.  
“OH MY GOD Emma?! WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MAN DO TO YOU?!” Red screams I feel her touch on my back and involuntarily jump away.  
"Emma I'm sorry I di-"  
"No It's fine. He didn’t do this. But he is part of the reason.” I say taking a deep breath.  
“Swan you don't have to tell me.”  
“No, I want to. He allowed a man to come in my room once every couple of weeks to beat me and do as he pleased. I haven't let anyone touch me scene it happened. I became so frightened of someone hurting me again. I haven't told anyone about this. Not even Henry. I know we haven't known each other that long but you feel like a sister more than a friend.”  
“Oh Emma, I'm so grateful to have in my life. This happened when you were teen, does that mean you haven’t… You know.. IT? I mean I know you must have cause Henry. But since then?”  
“No I haven’t. I mean I have tried to but I would start panicking before it progressed further.”  
“Wait. So if you haven't …. You know since that happened. Does that mean?”  
“Henry's father is a complete bastard that likes beating and raping woman. Yes, yes it does. After I Gold found out I was pregnant he gave me this place and a steady allowance for anything I needed and wanted. When Henry was born I took the money I had saved and moved to Maine.”  
“Wow, now I really need a drink so tell me where you keep the adult kool-aid.”  
“In the cabinets above the sink.”  
As Red is getting the wine down I see an incoming call from Regina .  
“Why are you calling me?”  
“That's how you answer a call from your clients?”  
“It is when I'm not on the clock and I'm not in the office. Now again I ask why are you calling me? ”  
“I wanted to know how you know Gold.”  
“If you tell me how you know him I’ll tell you how I know him.”  
“My relationship with Gold is none of your business agent Swan.”  
“Then my relationship with him is none of your concern Ms. Mills .”  
“I demand to know how you know each other.”  
“You can't demand me to do anything Ms. Mills so good day and I will see you on monday morning.”  
“Emma so help me I will track you down, tell me NOW!”  
“I said good day!” I yell into the phone and slam it back down on the countertop.  
“Want to talk about that about?” Red asks as she puts a glass of wine in front of me.  
“Regina wants to know how I know Gold, I told her I would tell her when she tells me how she knows him. You know she had the nerve to demand I tell her after she told me it was none of my business after I asked how she knew him.” I say pacing around the living room.  
“You have more power than her so if anyone demands anyone it's you her, not her you.”  
“Oh trust me I know that, she doesn't.” I say downing my glass of wine  
At five to ten there is a knock at the door.  
“Are you expecting anyone?” Red ask seeing the look on my face.  
“No.” I say going to the door, I look through the peephole but no one is there so I slowly on the door and see a note on the outside of my door addressed to me but by my middle name only.  
‘Do not watch the petals fall from the rose with sadness but with joy that it will never bloom again!  
Goodbye Rose have a nice death!’ Oh God!  
“Red we have to run! NOW!” I say as I run up the stairs I pull the fire alarm, before grabbing Henry out of bed I hear people running behind me. I make it around the corner to the ground, hoping that all the other tenants will make it out in time, with Red at my side.  
As I make my way out I see a good number of people already outside of the apartment building just as the part closest to my apartment explodes.  
“Emma, what the hell is going on?” Red asks frantically as I hold Henry closer to my chest; for the first time happy about his hard sleeping and his smaller than average form.  
“Agent Rose?” At the sound of the voice I instantly have my gun in hand before I turn around fully.  
“Who are you?” I ask as Red takes Henry from me.  
“My name is Ryan Smith. There was a woman that came up to me after the alarm went off. She says she is sorry you lost your client.” She tells me then walks away.  
“What the hell was that about?” Red asks watching Ryan walk into the crowd.  
“Regina.” I say turning around to the crowd behind me to search for her but I don't see her anywhere.  
“What about her?”  
“On the phone, she said he would track me down if I didn’t answer her. What if she did Red? What if she had tracked the phone call and was in the building when it was blown up? Red what the hell am I going to do if she was in there? What am I going to do?” I ask feeling tears swell in my eyes and slowly slide down my cheeks. Even though she was a client and we had just meet and she acts like a spoiled child, I can't help but think of the times she acted like someone I'd like to get to know better.  
“Her name is Agent Swan she-” I turn around and see Regina talking to the superintendent.  
“Regina?!”  
“Emma!” She says almost sprinting towards me. “What happened?”  
“She blew up my apartment. She had a woman tell me she was sorry for I lost a client. On the phone you said you would track me down, I thought you were in there when it blew up. I thought you were dead Regina.” It's when I finish talking I realize that I'm in her arm's and I'm crying. I can't believe how safe I feel being captivated by her.  
“Only because I almost got you killed will I tell you how I know Gold.” I say putting some space in between us.  
“It's because of me that you were put in danger, so after you tell me I will tell you how I know him. Deal?”  
“Deal.”  
“Um Emma, forget about somebody?”  
“Sorry Red. Ms. Mi” I start but Regina cuts me off.  
“Regina, please.”  
“Regina this is Ruby, Ruby, Regina .”  
“Ms.Luckas works for me Emma.”  
“Ms. Mills, nice to see your breathing. And that wasn’t what I was talking about, my car keys and some of my bags were in there.” Red says pointing back at the building with her free hand.  
“It's fine we can go shopping in one of mine and get you another set of your keys after Regina and I have our talk.”  
“Okay and what am I to do while you two are talking?”  
“Take Lammy.”  
“Who is Lammy?”  
“Benjamin!” I call out to the bellboy.  
“Yes Miss. Steele?”

“Can you bring Lammy out for me?”  
“Yes ma’am.” He says walking back to the garage.  
“Red I love but if you hurt my other baby I will kill you and make it look like an accident, okay?” I say looking her square in the eye.  
“Okay.” She say and drags the last syllable out.  
I can already hear him purring before he is evan out of the garage.  
“Emma, is that Lammy?” Red ask as the garage door opens revealing the beast behind the roar.  
“Yep, my baby blue baby. I give you Lammy the Lamborghini.”  
“Wow. Can I go With Aunt Red?” Henry says with wide excited but still sleepy eyes.  
“You're really going to let me drive him?”  
“Yes. Just remember what I told you.”  
“Yeah I hurt him you hurt me I got it. Bye!” She says but she's already in the car driving away with Henry besides her..  
“You ready to go?” Regina asks.  
“Yeah, I got my gun, badge, and cellphone, everything else was in my apartment.”  
“Where are you going to stay now?”  
“How about we talk about that when we talk about Gold?” I ask walking towards the SUV.  
“Okay. Where would you like to go?”  
“Somewhere private.”  
“Hood drove me here.”  
“We can take mine.”  
“Didn't Red just drive away in your car?”  
“Why would I have a lamborghini as my main car when I have a son.?”  
“You have have a son?” Regina asked looking slightly shocked.  
“Yes. I have a porsche, a Cadillac, and an Audi rs5, all baby blue except the Cadillac he's dark blue. Which one do you want?”  
“Cadillac. How old is your son?” She asks but I ignore her  
“Benjamin-”  
“I heard Ms. Swan.”  
“Thank you.” I call out to him as he jogs back to the garage.  
“Stop staring at me Regina.”  
“How did you know?”  
“It's my job to know when I'm being watched. Plus I can see your reflection in Hoods glasses. How are Hood?”  
“Still a little bit sore from earlier.”  
“Sorry about that.”  
“You didn't say it was an escalade.” Regina says as Benjamin parks in front of us.  
“You didn’t ask.”  
“Why do you need such a big car?”  
“Because whenever the team comes to Boston we need a way to get around so instead of having to rent one ever time we come to Boston which is more than you would think, I bought a car big enough for all of us.” I say going to the driver side.  
“Hood you can follow behind if you want or go to the apartment. I'm sure Agent Swan is more than capable of taking control if a problem arises. I'm mean she did take you down without even trying ”  
“Don’t forget I took you down too.”  
“Would you just get in the and drive please.”  
“Fine. Oh! I know where we can go.”  
“How far is it and how long will it take?” Regina asks as he buckles her seatbelt.  
“It's eighty-three miles so almost two and a half hours.” I say turning onto interstate 7.  
“Where is it?”  
“It's in Pikes Falls.”  
“What is it?”  
Gold’s old house. Which is kind of my house because he said I could use it.” I answer focusing on the road because I know she is staring daggers just by what I can see out of my eye.  
“Why?  
“I used to live there as well.”


	5. Forgiveness Is Simple

“Are you my half sister or something?” She asks turning so she is leaning more on the door than sitting against the back of the seat.  
“God no! Why would you even ask that?”  
“That's not important right now. So you used to live there and you can use it whenever you want to how are you not related to him?” She asks still looking at me when I look over at her.  
“I will explain it all when we get there.”  
“Fine.” She says huffing and frowning.   
Something about the way she does this makes me think of Henry and how he does the same exact thing when he doesn't get his way.  
It's almost midnight when we drive onto the dirt road that leads to the house that Regina chooses to speaks again.  
“I think I've been here before.”  
“If you know him how I know him, you probable have.”  
“How do you know him Emma?” She says and I can feel her staring at the side of my head.  
“When we get in the house I will tell you and then show you. ”  
“Emma I've been here before. I was nineteen when they brought me here the first time. Oh my god, Emma, please tell me you aren't- weren't one of them.” Regina says as I open the front door and she walks through to the sitting room.  
“Once I start talking please do not stop me or interrupt. Am I clear?” I ask sitting in a chair furthest from where she is sitting.  
“Crystle.” She replies sitting on the edge of her chair.  
“I was sixteen when I first met Gold and his wife Cora. The way part isn’t really important. Two months after I moved in with them here, they became my doms. For ten months he either tortured me himself or she would, everyday. Day in and day out for six months I was their personal play toy. To use or to lend out to whomever they saw fit. I remember one time Cora furious about something and she come in and beat to her heart's content. That was the day I closed myself off, I told myself that no one would ever get close enough to do that to me again. So I ran away only to be caught and brought back and have it happen again, and again. You thought I was a crazy bitch earlier, you would have thought I belonged in an asylum that week. It was the week before my eighteenth birthday when they had the guy beat me and whatever else he wanted. Only I wasn't going to let him leave without a mark as well. And sometime after that I found out I was pregnant with my son and here I am today. You're turn.”  
“I have a question.” Regina says slowly making her way across the living room to stand in front of me. And when she is directly in front of me I can see that she looks as if she is in a great deal of pain.  
“What is it?”  
“Did you ever see his face?” She asks.  
“No. Cora made us wear a-”  
“Mask.” She says completing my sentence and it's now that I am frightened of her or of what she may have done.  
“How do you know that Regina?” I ask standing up and moving away from her.   
“Let me see your back Emma.” She says and I can barely breath.  
“It was you?!.”   
“It was you. Oh god.”  
“How?! You’re a woman! How the fuck is this possible?!”  
“I was born with it. God. Emma I'm so sorry.” She says coming a step closer but I step further away.  
“Sorry won't make the memory of what YOU did to me go away Regina! Nothing will make that go away! Not saying ‘I'm sorry’ a million times nothing! Nothing will make the pain of that night go away. I still have nightmares about it. And you just made it worse by putting a face and a name to the main character of it.” I tell her running up the stairs to the one place I ever felt safe. The violin room. For hours, I have been playing the same notes over and over, just to get away from all that had happened today day, only to be interrupted by an echo of the piano in the great room down the stairs. I decide to humor myself and play along for the sake of having nothing better to do. I play the opening verse from Haley Reinhart’s Undone, only to have it thrown back at me on the piano so I decide to literary face my fears and go down stairs with my violin and bow at both sides.  
“Hey.” Regina says as I descend the last few stairs and make my way over to the chair next to the piano.  
“You know the song?”  
“I know the chords not the words.” She answers turning back to the piano.  
“Whenever you're ready.” I say putting the violin back under my chin and place the bow in position and start to play with Regina playing alongside me.  
“You play nicely.” Regina says once the song has ended  
“Let me see your chest.”  
“Emma I-”  
“Please?” I ask and sighs, standing up she starts unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom up until her full front is showing.  
“I did that to you.” I say in nearly a whisper.  
“Show me.”  
I don't trust myself with words so I nod my head and lift my shirt up over my head. No need to feel shy about my body she's seen it in less before.   
“I made those marks. We did this to each other.”  
“We sure are one pair made in the basement of this house.” I say trying to lighten the mood.  
“Is this how you knew the real meaning behind what I was saying yesterday in the office?”   
“Yes it is.”  
“Would you play something else?” Regina ask, moving to sit directly in front of me.  
“Okay but first I want to know why you asked me if I was your half sister.”  
“Gold’s wife. She’s my mother.”  
“What would you like to hear?” I ask to keep myself from why the fuck Cora would have her act the way she did in the past.  
“Whatever you want to play.”  
“I’ll play one I just learned, so forgive me if I mess up.” I tell. But as I go to start the first verse my phone starts ringing.  
“Agent Swan.” I answers once I'm away from Regina.  
“Good afternoon, Swan. I got some news for you.”  
“What's up Smith?”  
“We just finished with Mrs. Mills's interview, so I'm letting you know that she can have visitors.”   
“Oh my god how could we have forgotten about her. Thank you for letting me know, we’ll be up there as soon as Director Blanchard says it's all clear.”  
“I’ll see you when you get here then.” He says and I end the with Regina looking at me expectantly.  
“You want to go see your mom?”  
“How could I have forgotten my own mother? When can we leave?”  
“We can leave as soon as Director Blanchard gives us the go ahead.”  
“You going to call her?”  
“Um about that. The director is the one person who can't be reached on the weekend unless it is a category four .”  
“And what is a category four?”  
“A missing, or shot agent.”  
“Are kidding me right now?” She questions and I know this is about to get really bad.  
“Nope, it's one rule that everyone has followed because if one person needs a break it the director. She is called away from her family for more than you would think was possible, chooses the cases that are given to the head agents, knowing that there are so many more cases that will go unsolved because of her choice. So she is given two days to spend with her family uninterrupted. Not having to think of the families who will not have justice for their loved ones that went missing or were innocent victims of serial killer's.”  
“I had no idea she did that. I made it this long one more day is going to hurt.”  
“Good. Now I have to call Red and let her know.” I say as I pull up her contact.  
“Hey Emma-girl, what can I do for you?”   
“Meet me at the address i'm about to send you.”  
“You got it babe, depending on where I say we will be there in about two maybe three hours.”  
“Okay I just sent it so you should have it. You can put it in the car’s gps. Tell Henry I said hi.”  
“Well he’s kinda passed out right now. See you when I get there, bye.”  
“Bye Red.” I answer back and end the call.  
“Your sons name is Henry?” Regina asks and before I can answer my phone starts ringing.  
“Agent Steele?”  
“Emma would you mind telling me why you were seen holden Regina and why it is on television? But before you answer that tell me why the hell you know her well enough to get that close in the first place?” Ccora blasts through my phone.  
“Cora, she is just a client. But don't think for a second I don't know exactly who she is. We talked about it and got over like adults, not like the children we were when it happened. I told you and Gold I was done with that lifestyle and I meant it.”  
“Oh dear girl, I went through the same thing you did, said those same words. But look at where I am now.  
“That's because you are much weaker than I am Cora. I want let you drag me back down. I worked too hard to get where I am now.”  
I say and hang up the phone not giving her a chance to say anything back.  
I look up and see Regina looking at me with pity in her eyes.  
“I hurt you just as much as you hurt me, so don't look at me like that.”  
“You got it.”  
“And Regina, you tell anyone about how I let my soft side show, I will kill you and make it look like and accident. You are not my friend so know that I mean every word I say.”  
I turn and head back up the stairs, satisfied at her frightened look on her face.

I wake up in the middle of the night to someone screaming like they are about to be bludgeoned to death. So I grab my glock and run towards the sound with my weapon held out in front of me. The sound is coming out of Regina's room. The door is slightly open so I nudge it further open with my shoulder. I lower my gun once I am sure he isn't in any real physical harm. As I inch closer I see she is sweating bullets. I sit on the edge of the and grasp both of her quaking shoulders.  
“Regina, wake up it's just a nightmare. You are okay. Wake up for me.” I say trying to wake her up without startling her to much, but it doesn't work.   
“Regina wake up.” I say just a bit louder, and still having no effect on her. She is still stuck in whatever nightmare she is having.   
I sing the first song that comes to mind. 

“Just when you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
And blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here.” I pause when I see her thrashing has started to slack, but her breathing is still too harsh, so I continue. 

“Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations  
That's when you can build a bridge of light.” I stop when I notice that not only has her breathing returned to normal, but she is also staring at me.   
“You were having a nightmare. I tried waking you but you wouldn’t, so I started singing to try and calm you down. I should go now.” I go to stand up, but before I can she has a hand wrapped firmly around my wrist.   
“No, stay. You have a beautiful voice. Finish it.” She asks and so I do. What could possibly go wrong with singing? I take a deep breath, close my eyes and continue.   
“That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight  
That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's when you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light.” When I open my eyes Regina has somehow moved so her face is mere inches away from my face.   
“You have a beautiful voice.” She says running her thumb over my and that she is still holding on to.  
I'm sure if I could feel my legs, or any part of my body, I would have already been on my way back to my room. But the feeling of her breath on my face has me captivated.   
“Thanks.” The word comes more of a breathy whisper, as I once again go to stand up only to be held in place by Regina s grip on my wrist.  
“What are you doing to me Agent Steele?”   
“I'm trying to keep you out of harm's way.”  
“You know that's not what I meant Emma.”  
“Let my wrist go Regina .” I say bringing my eyes back up to look in her.  
When he lets me go I bend down to get my gun of the floor.  
“You were going to shot me?” He asks, amusement clearly written in her voice.  
“Yeah. I don't like my sleep to be interrupted.” I say to him as I walk the rest of the way to my room. Closing my door behind me before sliding down it.  
“What the hell am I getting myself into.” I say aloud to myself, grabbing at my hair.   
After lying in bed got an hour I decided to go for a run to clear my head a few hours later. Only to be stopped at the back door by someone knocking at the front. I open it and see Red standing there with ten different color shopping bags.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my story a chance!! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing!!
> 
> PS-- in future chapters there may be things that could be triggers for some, on those chapters I will leave a note at the end of the previous chapter and at the beginning of the exact chapter


End file.
